Happy Holidays, Prowlie Claus
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Sunny and Sides pull a prank on a recharging Prowl, in retaliation of a prank pulled on Sunny. A side piece from my story 'Autobot Pranks'. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : This was originally intended for 'Autobot Pranks' but as a reviewer mentioned, it could also go as a solo chapter under my 'Holidays' subcategory, so that's what I'm doing. If you don't understand where I'm coming from, check out 'Autobot Pranks'.

**Summary** : Sunny and Sides pull a prank on a recharging Prowl, in retaliation of a prank pulled on Sunny.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Normal POV)**

It was Christmas break and the twins were _bored_.

And when the twins were bored, people knew to run. We're not talking the minor twins, whom in themselves were bad enough for pranks and attitude problems, but the major twins, who were _known_ for their hated pranks.

As it was, Sideswipe was working on his battle moves, trying to make them more efficient while looking 'cool' as he did so, and Sunstreaker was lying in the sun, applying wax to his armor to protect it from the heat and UV rays. All of a sudden, Ratchet walked past with Optimus, speaking to each other. Now, it wouldn't normally have caught the attention of the twins, except something Ratchet said caught their ear.

"I swear, I don't understand it myself. I've walked in on Prowl recharging standing. You'd think he'd fall over, but no. Somehow he always remained standing."

Optimus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I noticed that myself when Mudflap and I entered his office. Apparently Mudflap had done something he worried about, and when he saw Prowl, he began to apologize." There was a far away look in the blue optics of their leader as he walked towards a distant exit. "When Prowl didn't answer, he actually got down on his knees and began begging for forgiveness."

Ratchet laughed and shook his head. "How long did it take him to realize Prowl was recharging?"

Optics narrowed a little and Optimus sighed. "Twenty minutes."

They laughed as they disappeared down another corridor, apparently failing to notice the evil grins mirrored on the faces of the major twins, who'd stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Prowl sleeps standing." Sideswipe glanced out of the corner of his optic at his brother.

"And he sleeps like the dead, as the squishies would say." Sunstreaker added.

There were no more words said as the twins split up and went their separate ways. Sunstreaker went to scout Prowl, to find out where he was and what he was up to. Not surprisingly, the elder police 'bot was recharging in the corner of his office, next to an open, _massive_ filing cabinet. Sideswipe joined him several moments later with a tiny can, and together the brothers snuck into the office.

_**'You do it.'**_ Sideswipe held the can awkwardly towards Sunstreaker, a grn across his face plates.

Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed. _**'No, you do it.'**_ He carefully pushed the can towards his brother, making sure not to accidentally spray himself with the odd substance.

_**'Noooo. **_**You**_** do it!'**_ The internal war was on, as Sideswipe tried again to hand the can to his brother, only to have it pushed back in his face with a 'You do it!' hissed on his internal speaker system. The war continued for a couple moments before Sides finally smirked and snorted quietly. _**'Whatever you say... **_**Lady**_** Sunny.'**_

Sunstreaker's optics went wide before narrowing dangerously and flashing once to the red. He slowly turned a glare on his brother, before taking the can and spraying Sides in the optics with the infernal substance.

Sideswipe covered his mouth, and screamed in pain over the internal link, scrubbing at his optics furiously. _**'Sunny!'**_

_**'What did I tell you about **_**ever**_** bringing that up, again?! Just be glad I didn't do worse!'**_ Turning from his brother, Sunstreaker stalked silently over to Prowl and thought for a moment how best to make this work.

_**'Blame him! He was one of the ones who did it to you.'**_

_**'Oh, I know.'**_ Sunstreaker needn't say anymore, as his eyes narrowed evilly and a viscious smirk crossed his features. He suddenly chuckled, lightly, and began spraying shaving cream into the palm of Prowl's limply hanging hand. Then he paused again. _**'Slag! We don't have any feathers.'**_

_**'Oh yes we do.'**_ Sideswipe leaned forward and reached into Sunstreaker's mechanics a moment, before pulling out a long pink feather, and handing it to his brother.

Sunstreaker froze, and despite the fact that his brother's groping tickled like hell, he felt his eyes narrowing as he turned a nasty glare on Sideswipe. _If I offline him now, we'll wake up Prowl and the prank'll be slagged._ He thought vaguely. It worked and he decided his brother could live a few moments longer, even as he continued to glare at him and grabbed the feather darkly.

Turning after a moment, he reached out and began running the feather along the side of Prowl's cheek plates and his chin. At first, all the security officer did was twitch his nose and grunt slightly. Then a low snort issued forth. Sunstreaker slowly kept tickling the officer's face, however, his anger melting as the hand with the shaving cream slowly began to twitch.

Then it happened.

Prowl swung at his face, scratching the offending area, and leaving a veritable _beard_ of shaving cream on his face, letting his hand fall back down at his side.

Covering their mouths, the twins tried not to laugh.

Then Sunny got an idea. Leaning forward, he quickly sprayed a shaving cream moustache to add to the beard. "Heh, Prowlie Claus." He murmured, his optics lighting up. He quickly took a still image of the 'bot while he slept, before taking off out of the room with his brother on his heels.

**(Some time Later)**

When Prowl woke up, he was not aware of anything unusual. That is, until he went to rub at his face. He saw the remains of the cream, which he quickly identified and cycled his vents as he walked into an adjacent bathroom to wipe the stuff off his face.

_I'm just glad no one saw me like this._ He thought, figuring this was the worst of the prank.

Meanwhile...

Optimus walked into the common room and paused to see several people over by the far wall, crowding around a poster of some sort and laughing, or muttering to each other. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly walked over. Seeing it was a poster, he crouched down behind the crowd, watching as many people who saw him dispersed immediately, or moved to the side.

He felt his optics widen.

There, in front of him, was a poster of a clearly recharging Prowl, only it looked to be...as the humans would call it, _photoshopped_. It was a head shot with the shoulders, and it appeared as though Prowl was wearing a fuzzy red Santa suit, with a matching white beard and moustache and red and white Santa hat. Beneath the image was the caption 'Prowlie Claus Wishes Everyone a Happy Holidays'.

Shuttering his optics, Optimus bit back a laugh and cycled his vents. He vaguely wondered if anyone was ever going to win this prank-off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
